If Only
by jazzywazzyanthony
Summary: OMG! Robin just broke up with Raven for Starfire and Raven didn't get the chance to tell him she's pregnant . What would've happened if he came back in her arms .. will she accept or move on . But when the baby is born . Raven realized that Robin is the father of the baby .. what will she do .
1. If Only

Chapter 1 : Not Forgiving

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters on it . But I don't own DC Nation either . Well .. I can name some characters that I like but still ... _Let_ 's _just say I own NO show .. :) . Just like the show .. whatever ._

 **Summary:** OMG! Robin just broke up with Raven for Starfire and Raven didn't get the chance to tell him she's pregnant . What would've happened if he came back in her arms .. would she accept or move on ... but when the baby is born . Raven realized that Robin is the father of her baby .. what will she do?

The words in _italics_ is Raven's thoughts and the one in **bold** is Robin's thoughts .

EX : **Rob: GRRR , Why does Raven have to be that angry**

EX : _Rae : Robin can be a pain in the butt some times , but it's worth it_

 **If Only**

Chapter 1 : Not Forgiving

" YOU DID WHAT? "

" Raven .. i didn't mean too . I just had some feelings for Starfire" robin exhaustion grew even bigger .

Raven hesitated for a minute trying NOT to break her own favorite coffee / tea table . She tried saying what she wanted to say out her mouth to Robin in the calmest way possible . so she just sat down on her bed and Robin was sitting in one of black and purple chair next to her closet

" So , what made you think you date Starfire when you're dating me " raven winced .

" I don't know .. i just wanted some good time with her -" he slowly got interrupted .

" GOOD TIME WITH HER! SHE BARELY HAS A ENOUGH TO NOTICE HERSELF " raven whines and complains .

 **Rob: GRRR , Why does Raven have to be that angry . I mean Starfire can be Me , Myself and I . Right?**

" Raven you know what , I honestly don't care about you anymore .. All I ask for is for me to be with Starfire and us be friends . So I want a break up .. " robin strictly asked of Raven when she's in really great pain and disappointment .

" But robin .. I ..." she paused .

" I'm done Raven .." he told her .

About time when Robin was pointing to the door . Raven wanted to tell him something but she think it was to late ..

" Robin .. I have to tell you something " she begged him .

" Can it wait .. I told you I'm breaking up with you "

" But it's only going to be quick " raven started to cry in front of him ..

 _Rae : WHY CANT I JUST TELL HIM!_

 _"_ Raven just get out of my face " robin raged .

" But Robin I -"

" I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE! " Robin shoved her to the ground .

With Raven looking at Robin's face in fear maybe she didn't want to tell him the news .

 _Rae : Why would he do this to me .. I mean .. I'm not ... ARGG! Fine ..._

Raven got up of the floor and quickly broke her coffee / tea table . Sooner Raven teleported her self out of Robin's sight . She arrived on the couch crying . She didn't even look back at her room . She just continued sobbing on the furniture .

Robin just looked right at her as she left her room getting up to look at all the photos that Robin and Raven took together when they went to Tokyo with their other 3 teammates and went to the Italy just to taste spanish meatballs . Robin walked out with that one photo with him and Raven eating the spanish meatballs . While Starfire was waiting outside Raven's door .

" Greetings friend Robin ..." Starfire greets him by a hug . He hugs her back very tightly when obviously Raven was leaning on the couch to see what was going on with Starfire and Robin . All the anger inside her and the depression made her feel like ...It's not RobRae anymore .. it's just begun to be RobStar .

The afternoon , she started to not talk , look or even THINK of Robin . She may have calm down for 34 minutes but she doesn't know when he's going to talk to her again . Beast Boy , Terra and Cyborg noticed what was going on ..

Raven sat on the couch with only on tear in her eye . It went down to her uniform . Terra came to check up on her by sitting right next to her .

" Raven .. Are you okay " she said to her teammate .

" I wish .. but no .. Robin made the wrong choice " she gentle touched her hair . I

" What did he do? WAIT , It's about him cheating on you "

" Yea .. I really don't want to talk about him anymore . He's just a big problem in my life but I want to get through it " she admitted to Terra .

Terra patted Raven on the back and Beast Boy quickly made her some tea that she really loved and took it to Terra . Terra gave her the tea and she drank a little bit .

" Thanks Guys .. That really helped me" she smiled and continued drinking her favorite tea .

Terra wanted to give some advice to her but she was already in a good mood . So she smiled and let it go .

 **2 HOURS LATER ...**

Robin and Starfire were on top of the tower discussing about Raven . Like making fun of her .. But , Robin actually didn't enjoy it but he pretended to . Just for Starfire .

" Is it true that she had feelings for friend Beast Boy before you " Starfire questioned Robin .

" ummm .. I actually don't know . Why you care so much ..."

 **Rob : is she kidding . Is she trying to get me into something involving Silkie and a unicorn in a game called Where Is Robin's Pants? Oh .. What a dumb game to play with teammates .**

" because Raven is my best friend too .. and i just want to ask you about her because you dated her before me"

" and ..." robin rolled his eyes under his mask .

" AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW! " Starfire muttered .

Robin was about to leave her but he had to stay . But he honestly don't know why? But he thought it would be time to say sorry about what happened .

" Star ..."

" robin ..."

 **Rob : I hope Raven will talk to me . If she don't wanna talk then i might be moving to Idaho OR Indonesia .. just saying ... never mind forget it , I'm broke anyway ...I don't have a pass port?**

" I have to go .. but I'll be right back . I promise . I LOVE YOU! "he kissed her right on the lips and jumped off the tower . Starfire was to in love . She never thought that the boy she had a crush on was actually going to say I Love You to her but she kept it quiet on the tower .

Inside the tower . Terra and Beast Boy were talking together in Terra's room .

 **Flashback**

 **Terra moved in with the Titans on christmas day with her being wrapped in paper and but we didn't know it was going to be** **scaring the crap out of us when she came out .**

 **" What's in the present Robin?" Beast Boy questioned .**

 **" i don't know but i'm going to figure it out ." robin slightly opened it it only showed a mask up top .**

 **Terra exploded the box and scared the 3 Titans .**

 **" WHAT THE HECK! "**

 **Robin fainted . Cyborg busted a whole in the window then fell out . Starfire hid behind the couch and Raven and Beast Boy played it cool .**

 **" Nice Work Terra! " Raven delighted patting her on the back .**

 **" Terra .. I have a question " the green teen asked .**

 **" Yes Beast Boy "**

 **" Why did you come out of a box when all you had to was but a box in your hair . " beats boy pointed to her head .**

 **" because I wanted to scare y'all . Which I did ... But is Robin going to be okay . He fainted . "**

 **" He'll be fine .. That why it's a Holly Jolly Christmas .**

 _Flashback over ..._

Robin was still looking for Raven it took about like 2 hours .. What does it take to talk to your friend when she teleporting to one place to a another .

 **Rob: Where is she?**

But Robin found her humming in her room . Raven was calmed and relaxed reading her book . Robin was about ready to knock on her door but he remembered about earlier ... But he had to do it . he didn't want to leave Starfire waiting when she just went in her room to play with little toys the size of a possum.. Robin slightly knocked on the door . Raven heard and got up from her comfortable spot she was not happy who it was .

 _Rae : OH CRAP! It's the jerk!_

" What the heck do you want Robin " she moaned .

" I just want to say .. I'm sorry for breaking your heart and I'm with Starfire now but -"

" Then , why are you here . Sorry , I don't talk to JERKS like you . In fact , why are we even here! Why are you in my life . i rather smell like poop and smelly socks for a WHOLE MONTH! " Raven yelled at him ...

 _Rae : DARN IT! I ROCKED IT! I never knew i had it in me ..._

Robin didn't have anything to say after that ... he was shocked at how hard that break up was ... Maybe it was wrong breaking up with a girl who never done anything to you .

" And you can forget me .. I'm ot forgiving you .." Raven foolish him .

" But Raven .." robin paused .

" If only .. I had to chance to move back to my planet Azerath to get away from you ..." raven added .

" SHUT - UP! YOU'RE JOKING! " Robin yelled right at her , with Robin's determination .

" I'M NOT! CRAP I HAVE TO USE THE BATH ROOM! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER BUT RIGHT NOW .. GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU JERK! In fact , i was going to tell you something before we broke up BUT NO you decided to get the best of me and try not to hear what I'm saying out of your 2 little small EARS!" she pushed him and teleported somewhere else .

Ro **b : Holy Shi-! Did you really have to tell me you have to pee . I'm a boy not a girl! And I didn't know Raven felt that** **way ...**

Robin felt the sad emotion . He didn't want to cry under his mask but a tear did come down . That was a talk fight that he was going to lose in .

" Raven ..."

Starfire came out of her room and saw Robin in the middle of the hallway . She patted him on the back .

" Did it end well .." Starfire asked .

" No .. i didn't get the chance to say sorry to my friend "

" Robin .. that's the reason why I wanted you to tell me about Raven " Starfire said .

" umm .. excuse me ."

" No , maybe she just wanted to show her feelings to you . That you maybe didn't understand . But I wouldn't even talk to her or even look at her .. OH NO THINKING either . We know how you used to think on Slade " star fire giggled .

" Ha .. so funny . I'm going to sleep " Robin opened his door then closed it .

" goodnight boyfriend robin " Starfire whispered through robin's door .

Robin hurried and put on his PJ's before Starfire could leave . But luckily she was still waiting . Robin came in front of star and kissed her goodnight .

" Goodnight sweet heart . I love you " he muttered in her ear .

" Sweet dreams Robin . Love you too " she blow - kissed hims and went to her bed room . robin went back in his room to go to slurp with Raven flying to her room .

 _Rae : Why is everyone going to sleep it's only 8_

Raven teleported to her queen - size bed and went to sleep like everyone else . then Raven opened back her eyes and thought for a minute .

 _Rae : Maybe Robin is perfect with Starfire . But i didn't get the chance to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child ._

 _Rae : Why is it so hard to ask from him . I mean I can be solo until I die .. But still .. What am I going to do with this child ._

 _Rae : If only ..._

 **THE NEXT MORNING .. ( around 8 .. or something like that? )**

Cyborg was cooking on his favorite and only stove humming one of his favorite songs . The eggs , bacon and pancakes were almost complete . Beast Boy couldn't eat meat so he set up some TO-FU bacon , eggs and pancakes . The smell was so perfect Terra and beast Boy woke up first then Starfire . The broken up love birds were the only one's asleep .

" What's cookin Cyborg" Beast Boy said .

" You know what's cooking my man"

" EGGS BACON AND PANCAKES! " Starfire ecstatic .

" SHHH! "

" Can't you see the broken love birds are sleeping .. we have to keep it down ." Cyborg command .

" Since when you called Robin / Raven the broken love birds .. OH THEY BROKE UP! " Beast Boy gasped .

" And do you know Raven's having a -!" terra interrupted .

Cyborg pushed her in a corner .

" DON'T TELL STAR THAT SHE'S GOING TO GO NUTS ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S ROBIN'S KID! "

" Sorry Cy ..."

Robin woke up dizzy from all the noise . Everyone that was up greeted Robin . He sat down on the couch grabbed his comb and smooth out his hair .

" does robin do this every time" Starfire mutters .

" he does it when he doesn't feel like talking or thinking . But he has to talk and think . " cyborg said .

" DUHHH!"

The 4 Titans but Robin heard a very weird sound .. It sounded like a ghost but only real ..

" What's that noise .." terra looked around .

Suddenly they saw feet . Now they were really scared . But Starfire came closer to the thing .

" COME OUT! SHOW YOUR SELF! " Starfire star bolts glowed green .

Raven came out .. All the titans finally calmed down .

" oh it's just Raven .. Nice trick Rae-Rae " Beast Boy clapped .

Raven sat in a chair right next to where Cyborg was cooking . Cyborg came back to flip the pancakes the bacon and eggs were already ready .

 _Rae : Nothing like a breakfast ON A TUESDAY!_

Cyborg suddenly ranged the bell .. That mean't it was time to eat .

" WHO'S HUNGRY! " Cyborg said .

Suddenly the crime bell came on . It was Slade ..

" REALLY I JUST MADE BREAKFAST! " Cyborg yelled .

" We can save our food ... But right now . i want to know what this phony wants . " robin demands .

" TITANS GO! "

 **Slade was one second to destroying the city in front of the Titans face .. Robin was especially the one who wanted to kick Slade's butt . All the Titans knew .**

 **The Titans came just in time .**

" STOP RIGHT THERE! " Terra threw a rock at Slade .

" Nice arrival Titans .. I'm happy we can finally fight . But before we do it . I think Raven has to announce something to Robin .

" SHUT - UP! " Raven hissed .

All the Titans looked at Raven .

" What do you need to tell Robin , friend? " Starfire asked .

" nothing .. he doesn't care about me so why should I tell "

" Raven , If there's something to sat then say it .. " cyborg commanded .

Robin just turned back from Raven . What ever Raven needed to tell to him . He wasn't going to care .

" Raven you have to choices . One , tell Robin .. or i destroy the city and i'm quite almost there "

The 4 Titans just begged Raven to tell Robin .. the only too words that were coming out of Raven's mind was ...

 _Rae : If only ..._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED ..._**

 ** _A/N : I finally finished My FIRST FAN FICTION! Check out more . I would like to do an question and answer with you guys which will be fun if you comment something appropriate . GOOD - BYE!_**


	2. Why

Chapter 1 : Not Forgiving

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters on it . But I don't own DC Nation either . Well .. I can name some characters that I like but still ... _Let_ 's _just say I own NO show .. :) . Just like the show .. whatever ._

 **Summary:** OMG! Robin just broke up with Raven for Starfire and Raven didn't get the chance to tell him she's pregnant . What would've happened if he came back in her arms .. would she accept or move on ... but when the baby is born . Raven realized that Robin is the father of her baby .. what will she do?

The words in _italics_ is Raven's thoughts and the one in **bold** is Robin's thoughts .

EX : **Rob: GRRR , Why does Raven have to be that angry**

EX : _Rae : Robin can be a pain in the butt some times , but it's worth it_

 **If Only**

Chapter 1 : Not Forgiving

" YOU DID WHAT? "

" Raven .. i didn't mean too . I just had some feelings for Starfire" robin exhaustion grew even bigger .

Raven hesitated for a minute trying NOT to break her own favorite coffee / tea table . She tried saying what she wanted to say out her mouth to Robin in the calmest way possible . so she just sat down on her bed and Robin was sitting in one of black and purple chair next to her closet

" So , what made you think you date Starfire when you're dating me " raven winced .

" I don't know .. i just wanted some good time with her -" he slowly got interrupted .

" GOOD TIME WITH HER! SHE BARELY HAS A ENOUGH TO NOTICE HERSELF " raven whines and complains .

 **Rob: GRRR , Why does Raven have to be that angry . I mean Starfire can be Me , Myself and I . Right?**

" Raven you know what , I honestly don't care about you anymore .. All I ask for is for me to be with Starfire and us be friends . So I want a break up .. " robin strictly asked of Raven when she's in really great pain and disappointment .

" But robin .. I ..." she paused .

" I'm done Raven .." he told her .

About time when Robin was pointing to the door . Raven wanted to tell him something but she think it was to late ..

" Robin .. I have to tell you something " she begged him .

" Can it wait .. I told you I'm breaking up with you "

" But it's only going to be quick " raven started to cry in front of him ..

 _Rae : WHY CANT I JUST TELL HIM!_

 _"_ Raven just get out of my face " robin raged .

" But Robin I -"

" I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE! " Robin shoved her to the ground .

With Raven looking at Robin's face in fear maybe she didn't want to tell him the news .

 _Rae : Why would he do this to me .. I mean .. I'm not ... ARGG! Fine ..._

Raven got up of the floor and quickly broke her coffee / tea table . Sooner Raven teleported her self out of Robin's sight . She arrived on the couch crying . She didn't even look back at her room . She just continued sobbing on the furniture .

Robin just looked right at her as she left her room getting up to look at all the photos that Robin and Raven took together when they went to Tokyo with their other 3 teammates and went to the Italy just to taste spanish meatballs . Robin walked out with that one photo with him and Raven eating the spanish meatballs . While Starfire was waiting outside Raven's door .

" Greetings friend Robin ..." Starfire greets him by a hug . He hugs her back very tightly when obviously Raven was leaning on the couch to see what was going on with Starfire and Robin . All the anger inside her and the depression made her feel like ...It's not RobRae anymore .. it's just begun to be RobStar .

The afternoon , she started to not talk , look or even THINK of Robin . She may have calm down for 34 minutes but she doesn't know when he's going to talk to her again . Beast Boy , Terra and Cyborg noticed what was going on ..

Raven sat on the couch with only on tear in her eye . It went down to her uniform . Terra came to check up on her by sitting right next to her .

" Raven .. Are you okay " she said to her teammate .

" I wish .. but no .. Robin made the wrong choice " she gentle touched her hair . I

" What did he do? WAIT , It's about him cheating on you "

" Yea .. I really don't want to talk about him anymore . He's just a big problem in my life but I want to get through it " she admitted to Terra .

Terra patted Raven on the back and Beast Boy quickly made her some tea that she really loved and took it to Terra . Terra gave her the tea and she drank a little bit .

" Thanks Guys .. That really helped me" she smiled and continued drinking her favorite tea .

Terra wanted to give some advice to her but she was already in a good mood . So she smiled and let it go .

 **2 HOURS LATER ...**

Robin and Starfire were on top of the tower discussing about Raven . Like making fun of her .. But , Robin actually didn't enjoy it but he pretended to . Just for Starfire .

" Is it true that she had feelings for friend Beast Boy before you " Starfire questioned Robin .

" ummm .. I actually don't know . Why you care so much ..."

 **Rob : is she kidding . Is she trying to get me into something involving Silkie and a unicorn in a game called Where Is Robin's Pants? Oh .. What a dumb game to play with teammates .**

" because Raven is my best friend too .. and i just want to ask you about her because you dated her before me"

" and ..." robin rolled his eyes under his mask .

" AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW! " Starfire muttered .

Robin was about to leave her but he had to stay . But he honestly don't know why? But he thought it would be time to say sorry about what happened .

" Star ..."

" robin ..."

 **Rob : I hope Raven will talk to me . If she don't wanna talk then i might be moving to Idaho OR Indonesia .. just saying ... never mind forget it , I'm broke anyway ...I don't have a pass port?**

" I have to go .. but I'll be right back . I promise . I LOVE YOU! "he kissed her right on the lips and jumped off the tower . Starfire was to in love . She never thought that the boy she had a crush on was actually going to say I Love You to her but she kept it quiet on the tower .

Inside the tower . Terra and Beast Boy were talking together in Terra's room .

 **Flashback**

 **Terra moved in with the Titans on christmas day with her being wrapped in paper and but we didn't know it was going to be** **scaring the crap out of us when she came out .**

 **" What's in the present Robin?" Beast Boy questioned .**

 **" i don't know but i'm going to figure it out ." robin slightly opened it it only showed a mask up top .**

 **Terra exploded the box and scared the 3 Titans .**

 **" WHAT THE HECK! "**

 **Robin fainted . Cyborg busted a whole in the window then fell out . Starfire hid behind the couch and Raven and Beast Boy played it cool .**

 **" Nice Work Terra! " Raven delighted patting her on the back .**

 **" Terra .. I have a question " the green teen asked .**

 **" Yes Beast Boy "**

 **" Why did you come out of a box when all you had to was but a box in your hair . " beats boy pointed to her head .**

 **" because I wanted to scare y'all . Which I did ... But is Robin going to be okay . He fainted . "**

 **" He'll be fine .. That why it's a Holly Jolly Christmas .**

 _Flashback over ..._

Robin was still looking for Raven it took about like 2 hours .. What does it take to talk to your friend when she teleporting to one place to a another .

 **Rob: Where is she?**

But Robin found her humming in her room . Raven was calmed and relaxed reading her book . Robin was about ready to knock on her door but he remembered about earlier ... But he had to do it . he didn't want to leave Starfire waiting when she just went in her room to play with little toys the size of a possum.. Robin slightly knocked on the door . Raven heard and got up from her comfortable spot she was not happy who it was .

 _Rae : OH CRAP! It's the jerk!_

" What the heck do you want Robin " she moaned .

" I just want to say .. I'm sorry for breaking your heart and I'm with Starfire now but -"

" Then , why are you here . Sorry , I don't talk to JERKS like you . In fact , why are we even here! Why are you in my life . i rather smell like poop and smelly socks for a WHOLE MONTH! " Raven yelled at him ...

 _Rae : DARN IT! I ROCKED IT! I never knew i had it in me ..._

Robin didn't have anything to say after that ... he was shocked at how hard that break up was ... Maybe it was wrong breaking up with a girl who never done anything to you .

" And you can forget me .. I'm ot forgiving you .." Raven foolish him .

" But Raven .." robin paused .

" If only .. I had to chance to move back to my planet Azerath to get away from you ..." raven added .

" SHUT - UP! YOU'RE JOKING! " Robin yelled right at her , with Robin's determination .

" I'M NOT! CRAP I HAVE TO USE THE BATH ROOM! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER BUT RIGHT NOW .. GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU JERK! In fact , i was going to tell you something before we broke up BUT NO you decided to get the best of me and try not to hear what I'm saying out of your 2 little small EARS!" she pushed him and teleported somewhere else .

Ro **b : Holy Shi-! Did you really have to tell me you have to pee . I'm a boy not a girl! And I didn't know Raven felt that** **way ...**

Robin felt the sad emotion . He didn't want to cry under his mask but a tear did come down . That was a talk fight that he was going to lose in .

" Raven ..."

Starfire came out of her room and saw Robin in the middle of the hallway . She patted him on the back .

" Did it end well .." Starfire asked .

" No .. i didn't get the chance to say sorry to my friend "

" Robin .. that's the reason why I wanted you to tell me about Raven " Starfire said .

" umm .. excuse me ."

" No , maybe she just wanted to show her feelings to you . That you maybe didn't understand . But I wouldn't even talk to her or even look at her .. OH NO THINKING either . We know how you used to think on Slade " star fire giggled .

" Ha .. so funny . I'm going to sleep " Robin opened his door then closed it .

" goodnight boyfriend robin " Starfire whispered through robin's door .

Robin hurried and put on his PJ's before Starfire could leave . But luckily she was still waiting . Robin came in front of star and kissed her goodnight .

" Goodnight sweet heart . I love you " he muttered in her ear .

" Sweet dreams Robin . Love you too " she blow - kissed hims and went to her bed room . robin went back in his room to go to slurp with Raven flying to her room .

 _Rae : Why is everyone going to sleep it's only 8_

Raven teleported to her queen - size bed and went to sleep like everyone else . then Raven opened back her eyes and thought for a minute .

 _Rae : Maybe Robin is perfect with Starfire . But i didn't get the chance to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child ._

 _Rae : Why is it so hard to ask from him . I mean I can be solo until I die .. But still .. What am I going to do with this child ._

 _Rae : If only ..._

 **THE NEXT MORNING .. ( around 8 .. or something like that? )**

Cyborg was cooking on his favorite and only stove humming one of his favorite songs . The eggs , bacon and pancakes were almost complete . Beast Boy couldn't eat meat so he set up some TO-FU bacon , eggs and pancakes . The smell was so perfect Terra and beast Boy woke up first then Starfire . The broken up love birds were the only one's asleep .

" What's cookin Cyborg" Beast Boy said .

" You know what's cooking my man"

" EGGS BACON AND PANCAKES! " Starfire ecstatic .

" SHHH! "

" Can't you see the broken love birds are sleeping .. we have to keep it down ." Cyborg command .

" Since when you called Robin / Raven the broken love birds .. OH THEY BROKE UP! " Beast Boy gasped .

" And do you know Raven's having a -!" terra interrupted .

Cyborg pushed her in a corner .

" DON'T TELL STAR THAT SHE'S GOING TO GO NUTS ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S ROBIN'S KID! "

" Sorry Cy ..."

Robin woke up dizzy from all the noise . Everyone that was up greeted Robin . He sat down on the couch grabbed his comb and smooth out his hair .

" does robin do this every time" Starfire mutters .

" he does it when he doesn't feel like talking or thinking . But he has to talk and think . " cyborg said .

" DUHHH!"

The 4 Titans but Robin heard a very weird sound .. It sounded like a ghost but only real ..

" What's that noise .." terra looked around .

Suddenly they saw feet . Now they were really scared . But Starfire came closer to the thing .

" COME OUT! SHOW YOUR SELF! " Starfire star bolts glowed green .

Raven came out .. All the titans finally calmed down .

" oh it's just Raven .. Nice trick Rae-Rae " Beast Boy clapped .

Raven sat in a chair right next to where Cyborg was cooking . Cyborg came back to flip the pancakes the bacon and eggs were already ready .

 _Rae : Nothing like a breakfast ON A TUESDAY!_

Cyborg suddenly ranged the bell .. That mean't it was time to eat .

" WHO'S HUNGRY! " Cyborg said .

Suddenly the crime bell came on . It was Slade ..

" REALLY I JUST MADE BREAKFAST! " Cyborg yelled .

" We can save our food ... But right now . i want to know what this phony wants . " robin demands .

" TITANS GO! "

 **Slade was one second to destroying the city in front of the Titans face .. Robin was especially the one who wanted to kick Slade's butt . All the Titans knew .**

 **The Titans came just in time .**

" STOP RIGHT THERE! " Terra threw a rock at Slade .

" Nice arrival Titans .. I'm happy we can finally fight . But before we do it . I think Raven has to announce something to Robin .

" SHUT - UP! " Raven hissed .

All the Titans looked at Raven .

" What do you need to tell Robin , friend? " Starfire asked .

" nothing .. he doesn't care about me so why should I tell "

" Raven , If there's something to sat then say it .. " cyborg commanded .

Robin just turned back from Raven . What ever Raven needed to tell to him . He wasn't going to care .

" Raven you have to choices . One , tell Robin .. or i destroy the city and i'm quite almost there "

The 4 Titans just begged Raven to tell Robin .. the only too words that were coming out of Raven's mind was ...

 _Rae : If only ..._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED ..._**

 ** _A/N : I finally finished My FIRST FAN FICTION! Check out more . I would like to do an question and answer with you guys which will be fun if you comment something appropriate . GOOD - BYE!_**


End file.
